


Empathy

by fofomazuzu



Category: Community
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fofomazuzu/pseuds/fofomazuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed says he's sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Virtual Systems Analysis but references back to Contemporary Impressionist, Digital Exploration of Interior Design, and Pillows and Blankets.

After his lunch date with Britta, Troy went straight home. As he was walking into the blanket fort, he immediately spotted Abed sitting on the bottom bunk. “Hey budd-”

“I’m sorry,” Abed interrupted.

“Sorry for what?” Troy let out a small laugh.

“For not trusting you. For trying to control you. I’ve learned that I need to think of others sometimes.” Abed looked to the floor, playing with his feet.

“Is this for the impersonator thing? That was ages ago!”

“Yeah, but I never apologized for it. I was wrong and it led to the fort war.”

“I’m over it.” Troy laid his right hand on Abed’s shoulder. Abed then put his left hand on top of Troy’s and leaned his cheek into their hands.

“I’m told that when you do something wrong you should repay someone for it.”

“You don’t have to do anything for me. But if you really want to, give me a hug and then come explain LOST to me because I have no idea what is going on in that show.”

Abed gave a smirk, stood up, and then the two boys embraced. Then they went to the TV as Abed explained what the Smoke Monster was, why there was a polar bear on the island, and what a sideflash was.


End file.
